


Five Years

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spawned by a tweet from butterflycell:  "I have lots of '5 years down the line' feels for Mike and Harvey, cos it takes them that damn long  to realise what's going on between them' ... and I got a bunny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butterflycell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflycell/gifts).



“Dinner?”

Mike glanced up to see Harvey in the doorway of his office. He blinked away his surprise and glanced down at the files strewn over his desk; he still had a bit of work to do. “Maybe in an hour?” he suggested.

Harvey nodded, tapping his fingers against Mike’s door. “An hour,” he agreed. It had become harder and harder for them to find time to catch up … As Managing Partner, Harvey had far more responsibilities than he’d had as just Senior Partner.

“I just have to finish these up so, yeah, an hour,” Mike said with a nod, watching Harvey head back for his office before turning his attention back to his files. It had been months since he and Harvey had hung out. A tenuous relationship initially built on blackmail turned into friendship. 

Barely a year into Mike’s employment at what used to be Pearson Hardman, Harvey had become Managing Partner, but Mike stayed as his associate. Mike’s world had been turned upside down and sideways … and five years into his employment his professional life was going pretty well. Some online and correspondence courses, along with a pretty damn awesome letter from Harvey to Harvard had Mike getting his juris doctorate and then passing the Bar. As himself this time, all done with very little fanfare.

His professional life was fantastic, but his personal life was in the toilet at the moment. Things with Rachel had ended not so well and she’d ended up leaving to work with her father. A fling with Katrina had led to some short lived relationships that had all ended badly. 

“Ready to go? Or lost in thought?”

Mike looked up and saw Harvey in his doorway, coat on and briefcase in hand. He glanced down and saw that an hour had passed. He quickly shut down, shoved his files into his briefcase and slipped his coat on. “Yeah, ready,” he said. 

Harvey chuckled and shook his head at Mike as the younger man brushed past him and headed to the elevator. It still surprised him that he and Mike had become friends. It had all begun so tenuously, Harvey keeping Mike on because the little shit blackmailed him. But Mike had proven himself time and again to be valuable and loyal. There had been times where Harvey had been sure it was all going to go to hell, but … it hadn’t. Mike was still there and still blowing everyone else out of the water.

“Where are we going?” Mike asked once they hit the sidewalk, looking immediately for Harvey’s driver.

“Thought we’d walk,” Harvey said. “Diner two blocks east?”

“Harvey Specter, Managing Partner of Pearson Specter Litt walking?” Mike said in mock shock.

“Jackass,” Harvey teased, nudging Mike’s shoulder with his own. “Come on, I know you love the rhubarb pie there.”

“Oh, food bribery,” Mike said. “You play dirty, Specter.”

“Play to win, Ross,” Harvey replied.

Mike just shook his head and laughed, but headed towards his favorite diner, where he’d spent hours upon end gorging himself on rhubarb pie and studying for his classes. Every once and a while Harvey would show up and share a piece of pie with him. For a while, Harvey would just help him with the school work, but it quickly became more personal. Harvey’s personal life was like Mike’s, full of one night stands and bad ideas. They’d consoled each other, or rather got drunk and ate pie together. They’d bonded.

“Two slice of rhubarb?” a waitress called when Harvey and Mike walked in.

“You know us too well, Katie!” Mike called as he sat down at ‘his’ booth, blinking a little when Harvey slid next to him. 

“I have some news for you,” Harvey said softly.

“Okay,” Mike replied slowly.

“You’re getting a promotion,” Harvey said. “To Junior Partner.”

Mike blinked a couple of times and stared at Harvey. “Junior … woah,” he said softly. “I’m … thank you.”

“It wasn’t just me,” Harvey said with a grin. “Jessica, Louis and I all decided, and the Senior Partners all support our decision. Congratulations.”

Mike leaned back against the cushions and sighed. Junior Partner. He’d been striving for it for so long, and to finally achieve it was exhilarating. It took him a few more minutes to register that Harvey had Mike’s hand in his. 

“Harvey?” Mike said softly, looking down to where Harvey was brushing his thumb across the top of Mike’s hand.

“I always said that if you wanted advice about love that I wasn’t your guy,” Harvey said. “And it’s true - I’ve closed myself off for so long.”

Katie came over and delivered their slices of pie and cups of coffee, took one look at their faces and quickly left them alone.

“But you,” Harvey continued. “A kid with a smart mouth and a love of skinny ties and Red Bull; you weaseled your way into my life when I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Harvey - “ Mike tried to interrupt but Harvey cut him off.

“I’ve been so stubborn, unwilling to admit it, even to myself,” Harvey said. “Michael James Ross … I am in love with you, have been in love with you for a long time now. Probably since day one.”

Mike swallowed a couple of times, trying to wrap his brain around Harvey’s words. “Harvey Reginald Specter,” he began softly. “I am in love with you, too.” Moments later, he found himself with an armful of Harvey.

As far as first kisses go, it was clumsy; they bumped the table and knocked over their coffee cups, Harvey smashed his nose into Mike’s cheekbone and Mike smacked his elbow on the table ledge. It was perfect.

Mike pulled back and stared at Harvey, seeing the man behind the suit. The young lawyer who’d only wanted to put the bad guys away in the DA office, the hot dog cart aficionado, the Trekkie. His best friend. He cupped Harvey’s cheek, running his thumb along Harvey’s cheekbone. “And it only took us five years,” he said softly. “Five years to the day that we first met.”

“I know,” Harvey whispered, turning to kiss the palm of Mike’s hand. “Happy Anniversary.”

“Can’t think of a better birthday present,” Mike admitted, leaning in for another kiss.

“Pie and coffee’s on the house,” Katie said as she passed their table. “And also? It’s about damn time.”


End file.
